


Красные веревки

by fandom Box of Chinese 2020 (Glaziers), lebkuchenhaus



Category: Wang Yibo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Present Tense, Shibari, bjyx - Relationship - Freeform, Ван Ибо - Freeform, Сяо Чжань - Freeform, кинк, связывание, шибари, 博君一肖 - Relationship - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань на самоизоляции проводят время вместе. У Ван Ибо есть несколько наборов Лего, а у Сяо Чжаня веревки...
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Box of Chinese 2020





	Красные веревки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: The_other_Abe

Ван Ибо крутит в руках приличных размеров гоночный автомобиль, собранный из Лего. Он бело-черный, почти как настоящий: с колесами, красным спойлером, воздухозаборником для турбины.

— Ибо, — зовет Сао Чжань, и тот оборачивается к нему, — у меня есть одна мысль.

Сяо Чжань немного волнуется, и хотя старается не подавать виду, с Ван Ибо такой фокус не проходит. Он слишком хорошо знает Сяо Чжаня. Прямо сейчас Сяо Чжань ловит себя на том, что легонько постукивает пальцем по своим резцам, и Ван Ибо, разумеется, видит это и знает, что он очень неуверен в ситуации.

— Какая? — Ван Ибо откладывает автомобиль в сторону, к танку, который они с Сяо Чжанем собирали вчера, и разворачивается, приготовившись слушать.

— Хочу кое-что предложить...

— Конечно, что захочешь, — с готовностью говорит Ван Ибо. На его лице мягкая улыбка, в глазах готовность ко всему, о чем бы не попросил Сяо Чжань.

Сяо Чжань берет его за руку и ведет к разобранной постели, которую они не удосужились заправить с утра.

— Подожди тут, — он коротко касается губ Ван Ибо и идет к своему рюкзаку, лежащему около стены, долго копается в нем, загораживая Ван Ибо обзор своей спиной. А когда он встает и разворачивается, Ван Ибо замирает. В руках у Сяо Чжаня книга большого формата и моток веревки. Красной.

— А-Бо, мне бы хотелось попробовать, но я не буду настаивать, ты можешь отказаться, если не хочешь.

Он волнуется еще больше, видя, что Ван Ибо медлит с ответом, и, наверное, это становится совершенно очевидно.

— Если ты хочешь, мы попробуем.

Сяо Чжань мысленно выдыхает, возвращается к кровати, кидает на нее веревку, и моток распадается на несколько отдельных. Веревки толстые, почти в палец толщиной, хлопковые и прочные. Мельком глянув на них, Ван Ибо тянется к книге, поворачивает ее лицевой стороной и читает название.

— Японский? — спрашивает он. Несмотря на другой язык, первый иероглиф им обоим знаком — «связанный», и это объясняет все. — Нам надо стоп-слово или что-то вроде? — интересуется он у Сяо Чжаня, и тот качает головой.

— Нет, это же не БДСМ сессия. Если тебе будет некомфортно, сразу говори. Я принесу ножницы, на случай, если надо будет быстро разрезать веревку.

Возвращаясь к кровати в очередной раз, Сяо Чжань застает, как Ван Ибо снимает и отбрасывает в сторону толстовку, затем домашние брюки. Ван Ибо подцепляет пальцем резинку боксеров и смотрит на него вопросительно.

— Да, пожалуйста, — просит Сяо Чжань и с силой втягивает воздух в легкие, предвкушая. Он скользит взглядом по рельефу мышц, пока наклоняется и кладет ножницы сбоку от кровати, затем подходит и повторяет тот же путь пальцами, наблюдая, как начинает плыть взгляд Ван Ибо.

— Ты уже делал это раньше? — спрашивает Ван Ибо.

— Нет. Эта книга недавно попалась мне на глаза, и я сразу представил... Но я тренировался вязать узлы и петли.

— Все, начинай, я не против, — шепчет Ван Ибо и тянется губами к родинке Сяо Чжаня, той, которая в уголке его рта. Касается ее, потом, не отрывая губ от кожи, ведет линию до следующей, на челюсти, и к следующей — на шее, вырисовывая прямую, чуть замирая от движения кадыка под тонкой кожей.

— Как только ты отпустишь меня, — хрипло смеется Сяо Чжань и проводит ладонью по затылку Ван Ибо.

Наконец он добирается до веревок, берет один из мотков, разматывает его. Веревка мягкая, не колючая, Сяо Чжань складывает ее пополам, пальцами ощущая рельефные витки волокон и представляя, как Ван Ибо будет чувствовать их своей кожей. Перед тем как начать, Сяо Чжань раскрывает книгу на странице со схемой. Ван Ибо косится на нее, но ничего не говорит. Больше всего Сяо Чжаню нравятся обвязки, позволяющие подвесить партнера, но он понимает, что для этого нужен опыт и специальное оборудование, а у него нет ни того, ни другого. Поэтому он выбирает простую схему.

— Я хочу связать тебе руки за спиной. Пока что сцепи ладони сзади, — говорит Сяо Чжань и заходит за спину Ван Ибо, мягко целует его в выступающие позвонки и делает полшага назад, когда тот соединяет ладони. 

Ван Ибо, который не допускает в свое личное пространство никого, шарахается от любых попыток приобнять или просто коснуться, этот же самый Ван Ибо безропотно заводит руки за спину по первому его слову и позволяет делать с собой все, что взбредет в голову Сяо Чжаню. Это слепое доверие пьянит почище самого крепкого вина, вымывает все посторонние мысли из головы, кроме одной: сделать так, чтобы Ван Ибо ни на мгновение не пожалел. И Сяо Чжань обхватывает его первой петлей поперек груди, протягивая через нее концы веревки.

Сяо Чжань проводит подрагивающими пальцами вдоль витков, проверяя, чтобы они не перекручивались и прилегали везде равномерно. Подтянув первую петлю, он спрашивает:

— Все в порядке? Не сильно давит?

— Нет, продолжай, — голос у Ван Ибо хриплый и низкий, и Сяо Чжань не сдерживается и прикусывает кожу над лопаткой, дразня и обещая.

Он обхватывает второй петлей грудь и руки Ван Ибо, на этот раз на ладонь ниже, и вытягивает свободные концы. Веревка длинная, и Сяо Чжань протягивает ее медленно, чтобы не обжечь кожу Ван Ибо. Она кольцами свивается на полу, щекочет его голые ступни, но Сяо Чжань не обращает на это внимания. Он перекидывает следующий виток через плечо Ван Ибо и, переступив через красные кольца, встает перед ним.

Взгляд Ван Ибо уже конкретно плывет, но Сяо Чжань не видит тревожных признаков: тот дышит часто и поверхностно сквозь приоткрытый рот, ничто не скрывает стоящего колом члена. Это так возбуждающе, что Сяо Чжаня кидает в жар и он, рывком стянув с себя футболку, кидает ее куда-то за спину.

Он еще раз ведет пальцами вдоль витков, кожа у Ван Ибо очень светлая, и красные веревки смотрятся на ней потрясающе. От этого зрелища Сяо Чжань заводится еще сильнее, хотя кажется, что некуда, и, стиснув веревку в кулаке, со стоном приникает к податливым губам Ван Ибо, целует жадно, сильно, совсем не нежно. Тот откликается мгновенно, подается вперед всем телом, дергает руками, чтобы обнять, притянуть Сяо Чжаня ближе, но веревочные петли надежно удерживают их. Ван Ибо разочарованно стонет, когда Сяо Чжань отстраняется.

— Шшш... Я продолжаю?

Ван Ибо, кажется, не в состоянии ответить словами, он кивает и тяжело сглатывает. Сяо Чжаню большего и не надо. Он выравнивает дыхание, проверяет, не сбились ли веревки, и, подцепив верхнюю петлю, протягивает концы, снова так же медленно, надеясь, что Ван Ибо нравятся ощущения от скользящих по его коже веревок, а затем огибает нижнюю петлю и заводит их за спину. Обвив перекрестье и снова перекинув веревку вперед, Сяо Чжань остается за спиной Ван Ибо и одними пальцами, на ощупь, проверяет, как ложатся витки. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он не отказывает себе в удовольствии провести пальцами по подрагивающим мышцам пресса и не сдерживает довольную улыбку. 

Еще один оборот, и Сяо Чжань берет руки Ван Ибо за запястья и подтягивает их вверх, соединяя и обматывая веревкой. Он не затягивает петли сразу, сначала проверяет, чтобы натяжение было везде одинаковым, и только потом делает финальные витки и узел.

Сяо Чжань отступает на шаг назад и любуется на напряженные лопатки, валики мышц, сжатые в кулаки ладони. Он прижимается к спине Ван Ибо, целует родинку в самом низу шеи, потом ту, что посередине, кладет ладонь на горло Ван Ибо и поглаживает кончиками пальцев, лаская шею, слушая протяжный низкий стон, чувствуя, как вибрирует от него под пальцами. Чтобы добраться до третьей родинки, Сяо Чжань зарывается лицом в отросшие пряди на затылке и вдыхает запах Ван Ибо. Он знает местоположение каждой из них и может найти их с закрытыми глазами. Их ритуал на двоих.

— А-Бо?

Ван Ибо открывает глаза. Сяо Чжань стоит перед ним и внимательно всматривается в лицо, обхватив его ладонью и поглаживая большим пальцем скулу.

— Я в порядке, — выталкивает Ван Ибо. Веревки давят, но ощутимого дискомфорта не доставляют. Ему непривычно, но и только. — Хочешь продолжить?

— Только если ты не будешь возражать, — Сяо Чжань улыбается знакомой улыбкой, но взгляд его тяжелый и горячий, как угли, от чего вдоль позвоночника прокатывается жаркая волна.

— Хорошо. Что мне сделать?

Сяо Чжань шумно выдыхает и командует:

— Садись на кровать.

Он кидает к стене подушку, сворачивает большим валиком одеяло, добавляет его туда же, и помогает Ван Ибо, который уже почти пришел в себя, устроиться на этой конструкции полусидя.

— Удобно? — спрашивает Сяо Чжань, поглаживая его плечо, и тому кажется, что Сяо Чжан делает это неосознанно.

Ван Ибо утвердительно кивает, и Сяо Чжань возвращается к моткам веревок, выбирает не очень длинную, делает петлю и обхватывает ей щиколотку Ван Ибо.

Теперь он может наблюдать за тем, как Сяо Чжань действует: как подтягивает его щиколотку к бедру, сгибая ногу в колене, как обматывает ее веревкой, один виток за другим, как проверяет, не перекрестились ли они, посылая бесконечные волны мурашек, как вяжет узлы и постоянно касается и оглаживает его колено. Он видит, как Сяо Чжань то и дело облизывает губы, прикрывает глаза, застывая на доли секунды. Он знает, что Сяо Чжань на пределе.

Закончив с одной ногой и оставив вторую свободной, он садится на пятки и смотрит. Ван Ибо видит легкий румянец на его скулах и тихонько зовет:

— А-Чжань, — сам не зная, зачем, просто зовет.

Сяо Чжань переводит взгляд на Ван Ибо и вглядывается в самую глубину.

— Позволишь мне кое-что еще?

Ван Ибо замечает в руках Сяо Чжаня широкую ленту, тоже красную.

— Тебе, что угодно, — он рвано выдыхает, и закрывает глаза, чтобы Сяо Чжань мог завязать ее. Его не пугает собственная беспомощность, ведь это все для Сяо Чжаня.

— Ты такой красивый, — доносится до него шепот. Сяо Чжань склоняется так близко, что Ван Ибо и без прикосновения чувствует жар его тела.

Следующее, что ощущает Ван Ибо — поцелуй. Сяо Чжань сминает его губы, ласкает языком, целует жадно, жарко, долго, словно хочет выпить его душу. Наконец, отпустив, Сяо Чжань не отстраняется, его пальцы скользят по бокам, губы обрисовывают рельеф мышц, он прихватывает каждую из них зубами, сжимая не сильно, лишь обозначая укус. Ван Ибо не знает, где ждать следующее прикосновение, он весь напряжен, как струна, вздрагивает от каждого касания, не может сдержать коротких стонов, да и не хочет их сдерживать.

Вскоре он распален уже настолько, что начинает ерзать и непроизвольно дергать руками, но веревки удерживают его, и Ван Ибо почти рычит от невозможности прикоснуться ни к себе, ни к Сяо Чжаню. Он весь искусан и зацелован так, что наверное, потом останутся следы, но Ван Ибо на это наплевать. Сяо Чжань все время обходит вниманием его член, и все, что хочет Ван Ибо — наконец кончить. И чтобы Сяо Чжань не останавливался.

— А-Чжань, — выстанывает он, — пожалуйста...

Ван Ибо слышат шепот, но не может различить слова, он настолько застрял в ощущениях, которые дарит ему Сяо Чжань, что уже не может воспринимать ничего, кроме его рук, губ, прохладных волос и горячей кожи.

Ван Ибо чувствует, как ладони Сяо Чжаня скользят по его ногам, отводят в сторону обвязанную, и, наконец, первое прикосновение к головке: мягкое, влажное и горячее. Дыхание Сяо Чжаня почти обжигает, когда тот ведет языком по натянутой коже. Ван Ибо снова дергает руками, и веревки врезаются в кожу, он дышит быстро, почти загнанно и стонет в голос, когда Сяо Чжань обхватывает его губами, впускает в жаркий рот. Первые движения медленные, неторопливые, Ван Ибо знает, что Сяо Чжань, пока примеряется и совсем скоро сильнее стиснет губы и начнет двигаться быстрее, помогая себе рукой. Так и происходит, тогда Ван Ибо закидывает голову назад и ничего не слышит за своим сиплым дыханием. Внезапный оргазм захлестывает Ван Ибо, когда Сяо Чжань прижимает его член языком к небу. Он захлебывается воздухом, распахивает глаза, но его окружает только красный свет.

— А-Бо, — кто-то тянет его вверх, но у Ван Ибо не осталось сил, чтобы сидеть ровно, и он заваливается вперед, утыкаясь лицом в плечо Сяо Чжаня. Он не чувствует больше ленты на лице, но не хочет открывать глаза, его и так все устраивает. — Надо развязать тебя.

Наверное, узлы чуть растянулись, и Сяо Чжань справляется с ними быстро, но следом за опадающими веревочными петлями приходит боль, и Ван Ибо, не сдержавшись, стонет.

— Не шевели руками, сейчас помогу, — Сяо Чжань немного смещается и начинает сначала мягко, потом с нажимом разминать одеревеневшие мышцы, восстанавливая кровообращение. — Почему ты не сказал, что руки затекли?

Ван Ибо шипит и смеется от абсурдности вопроса.

— Еще чего.

Наконец, он может шевелить руками, и Сяо Чжань снова укладывает его на импровизированное изголовье, берясь за веревку, обвязывающую ногу, помогает выпрямить ее и долго водит пальцами по отпечатавшимся на коже следам: от веревок, от его зубов, и вздыхает как-то с сожалением.

— А мне нравится, — говорит Ван Ибо и, все еще непослушной рукой, притягивает к себе Сяо Чжаня.

Поцелуй нежный, легкий, капельку уставший, но Ван Ибо важно показать, что ему все понравилось, а это самый надежный способ.

— Можно мне воды? — спрашивает Ван Ибо, отпуская Сяо Чжаня, и тот идет на кухню, но по дороге что-то случается: раздается шелест и приглушенная ругань.

— Ты в порядке? — откашлявшись, спрашивает Ван Ибо.

— Да, но у нас больше нет танка.


End file.
